The present invention relates generally to crosswell seismic mapping or imaging and more particularly to a method for producing high quality three dimensional mapping or imaging using at least one crosswell data profile in combination with other downhole derived data which may include one or more other crosswell data profiles.
In the field of geophysics, the knowledge of the subsurface structure of the ground is useful, for example, in the extraction of mineral resources such as oil and natural gas. In the past, a number of different seismic imaging methods, including tomographic methods and reflectance imaging methods, have been implemented with the goal of rendering images which impart such knowledge of the subsurface geologic structure. With regard to an oil or gas reservoir, the availability of an accurate prior art seismic image, as interpreted by a geoscientist reasonably versed in its use, can provide the capability to extract additional production from a reservoir than would otherwise be possible. Thus, in view of the earth""s limited resources and the expense encountered in recovery of such resources, prior art seismic imaging has become increasingly important.
One area of particular importance with regard to prior art seismic methods is that of crosswell seismic imaging. Conventional crosswell seismic imaging typically utilizes a pair of boreholes in proximity to the reservoir. In the first of these boreholes, a seismic source is deployed for emitting seismic energy into the region of interest, often as a swept frequency signal (chirp) which covers a predetermined frequency range. The source is selectively moved between a series of positions within the first borehole at predetermined times. The seismic energy passes through and around the subterranean region of interest to the second one of the pair of boreholes. A receiver array is typically deployed within the second borehole and, like the seismic source, the receiver array is moveable between a series of positions within the second borehole. It should be appreciated that the subterranean region of interest may comprise a zone which is at a known or estimated depth range below the surface. In this case, the receiver array and source positions are adjusted accordingly such that the positions are spaced across the zone of interest rather than extending all the way to the surface. By transmitting from each source position in the first borehole while receiving data at each and every receiver array position in the second borehole, a seismic crosswell dataset is generated. Crosswell seismic datasets typically offer advantages in resolution over surface seismic datasets which are more commonly practiced.
After having generated a seismic dataset, the task of using the dataset to produce a crosswell image or tomogram may be undertaken. In this regard, it should be appreciated that the crosswell seismic dataset comprises a large, complex set of information which is rich in detail relating to the geologic structure and material properties of the subterranean region of interest. Due to this complexity, certain known types of data such as, for example, direct arrival traveltimes are generally obtained from the profile and utilized iteratively in a mathematical model of the subterranean region to establish the geologic structure and material properties within some approximation. While a number of effective methods for generating models have been developed in the prior art, it should be appreciated that most conventional crosswell imaging is limited to producing a two dimensional tomogram in the plane defined between two generally vertically extending boreholes. The usefulness of even a two dimensional high resolution tomogram depicting a xe2x80x9cslicexe2x80x9d of the subterranean region between a pair of boreholes is not diminished by the teachings and discoveries disclosed herein. However, these discoveries in conjunction with other recent developments in the prior art are thought to provide sweeping improvements.
One recent development relates to the practical acquisition of individual crosswell datasets. In the past, data was collected between a pair of boreholes in the manner described above. The collection of even one crosswell dataset was prohibitively expensive, at least in part due to relatively inefficient methods. More recently, however, improvements in data acquisition technology have been made which have dramatically increased data collection efficiency between a pair of boreholes. Such improvements include, for example, stronger sources, shooting xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d and the use of multilevel receiver strings. Based on improved collection efficiency alone, the amount of data which may be collected in a single day has increased by a factor of at least ten. Such a dramatic improvement makes crosswell seismic even more attractive and opens the potential for crosswell surveys over large areas of existing and prospective reservoirs. Of course, the advantages of crosswell seismic such as, for example, high resolution (on the order of well log resolution) remain attendant to its use. However, there remains a need for a corresponding improvement in the all important image generating process for dealing in an effective way with this vast increase in the amount of available data, particularly in the instance where a number of crosswell datasets are available for a single field or reservoir. This need as well as other needs for improvement will be discussed in further detail below.
A number of crosswell datasets may be available for a particular reservoir or region for two reasons. First, the datasets may be obtained in the conventional manner between pairs of boreholes across the region. Second, using more recent data acquisition technology, crosswell data surveys may now be conducted across a region penetrated by a plurality of boreholes by deploying a source in one of the boreholes and deploying receiver strings in each of the remaining boreholes so as to simultaneously record the output of the source to at once provide a plurality of datasets. In this regard, one of the more telling limitations of current crosswell technology resides in the fact that conventional crosswell technology provides only the capability to use each dataset apart from the other datasets to generate a two dimensional image. That is, the geoscientist is presented with a plurality of independent, two dimensional images, one for each dataset. In most practical cases, two dimensional planar images are an approximate depiction of the true complex, three dimensional earth structure. Unfortunately, a more detailed limitation has been observed in this regard to the extent that intersecting planar images produced between different pairs of boreholes in the same region commonly exhibit inconsistencies at intersection points of the two images so as to present a dilemma as to the actual structure. Presently, the only solution to this dilemma has been found in questionably effective techniques such as interpolation. Applicants are not aware of any effective prior art technique for producing a uniform image across a region in view of a plurality of independently generated crosswell seismic planar images, irrespective of the fact that the datasets resulting in the images may even have been obtained simultaneously.
Still another and practically significant limitation of conventional crosswell seismic imaging is found in situations where boreholes from which a crosswell dataset is generated exhibit significant deviation from the vertical direction. One inherent assumption of conventional crosswell imaging is that of producing an image of the plane defined between a pair of vertically extending boreholes. Unfortunately, this assumption is problematic in instances of significant borehole deviation. In the past, correction schemes have been introduced in an attempt to compensate for such deviation. However, there remains a need for a more effective solution. Similarly, conventional crosswell imaging assumes generally two dimensional earth structure with limited geological complexity. Where these assumptions are not valid, the planar images will be erroneous. Therefore, the need remains for improvement in capability for use in regions which exhibit complex geologic structure including, for example, high velocity contrasts and/or significant out of plane dip.
Prior art crosswell seismic imaging has drawn, at least in part, from the arts of surface seismic and surface to borehole seismic techniques. Consistent with this background, most practical and proposed methods for imaging from crosswell data are based on conventional, pixelized, model representation. Unfortunately, pixelized model representations, whilst highly flexible in the limit, generally rely on numerical methods for processing and become computationally inefficient and even impractical as model resolution and complexity are increased. Specific methods with advantages for crosswell imaging, particularly tomographic and inversion methods, as well as schemes for analytical representation of seismic model parameters, are well described in the literature, as listed below:
Phillips, W. S. and Fehler, M. C., 1991, Traveltime tomography: A comparison of popular methods: Geophysics, 56, no. 10, 1639-1649.
Guiziou, J. L., Mallet, J. L. and Madariaga, R., 1996, 3-D seismic reflection tomography on top of the GOCAD depth modeler: 61, 5, no. 1, 1499-1510.
Chiu, S. K. L., and Stewart, R. R., 1987, Tomographic determination of three-dimensional seismic velocity structure using well logs, vertical seismic profiles, and surface seismic data, Geophysics, 52, 8, 1085-1098.
Dynes and Lytle, 1979, Computerized geophysical tomography, Proc IEE, 67,1065-1073.
Scales, J., 1987, Tomographic inversion via the conjugate gradient method, Geophysics, 52,179-185.
Scales, J., Doherty, P., and Gerztenkorn, A., 1990, Regularisation of nonlinear inverse problems: imaging the near surface weathering layer: Inverse Prob, 6, 115-131.
Gerskentorn, A., and Scales, J., 1987, Smooting seismic tomograms with alpha-trimmed means: Geophys. J. R. Astron. Soc., 91, 67-72.
Meyerholtz, K. A., Pavlis, G. L., and Szpanowski, S. A., 1989, Convolutional quelling in seismic tomography, Geophysics, 54, 570-580.
Therefore, direct comparisons will be made at appropriate points below between the present invention and the xe2x80x98state-of-the-artxe2x80x99 in crosswell traveltime tomography serving to point out significant differences which ultimately relate to the advantages attendant to the use of the present invention. The principal methods of prior art crosswell traveltime tomography are outlined in Phillips and Fehler (1991) and include:
Damped least squares or iterative backprojection (Dynes and Lytle, 1979).
Damped least squares with smoothing (Gersztenkorn and Scales, 1987).
Damped least squares with convolutional quelling (Meyerholz, et al, 1989).
Regularized inversion (Scales, et al, 1990).
Iteratively reweighted least squares (Scales, et al, 1988).
It is noted for later reference that all of these principal methods utilize iterative backprojection through a slowness model, and therefore are subject to the constraints and limitations of the crosswell aperture (Rector and Washbourne, 1994) and the resolution limits imposed by ray tomography (Williamson and Worthington, 1984).
Attention is now directed to FIGS. 1-3 for purposes of providing an actual example illustrating still other limitations of prior art crosswell seismic tomography not previously mentioned. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a region 10 which forms part of the McElroy field in the West Texas Permian Basin. A crosswell data survey was performed in 1995 for use in mapping the region. The reservoir depicted in region 10 is a structural/stratigraphic trap about 2850 feet deep and 150 feet thick. The area was a CO2 flood pilot wherein the objective of the survey was to evaluate hybrid water/CO2 injection. Seismic velocity variability in the region is extreme, about 50%, ranging from 14,000 to 23,000 ft/s. A series of four crosswell data profiles was obtained using four relatively vertical wells indicated by the reference numbers 12a-d. Arrows 14a-d indicate the various profiles wherein the arrows are directed from the source well towards the receiving well. It should be noted that constrictions in wells 12b (1202) and 12d (661) prevented logging to maximum depth. As will be seen, such constrictions have significant effects on the two dimensional coverage of prior art velocity tomograms.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the well geometry of FIG. 1 has been xe2x80x9cunwrappedxe2x80x9d in a way which facilitates simultaneous viewing and comparison of all four prior art tomograms available from the crosswell survey wherein the unwrapped view is diagrammatically shown in FIG. 2 and a grayscale representation of the actual tomograms is given in FIG. 3. In this regard, one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that tomograms are normally depicted in color such that different colors represent velocity variations. Unfortunately, the present forum does not provide for a color presentation. However, the grayscale reproduction of FIG. 3 effectively illustrates the presence of velocity differences corresponding to changes in the geologic structure and material properties in different regions between the wells. The tomograms are shown in order proceeding clockwise around the wells beginning with well 12a. Of course, each tomogram is generated independently in accordance with the method of the prior art. It is noted that the tomogram between wells 12b and 12c is repeated in the figures for purposes of illustrating velocity xe2x80x9ctiesxe2x80x9d or continuity of velocity between adjacent tomograms sharing a common well. Ideally, adjacent tomograms should produce velocities that are identical at the common well.
With attention now directed primarily to FIG. 3, three limitations of prior art two dimensional tomography are apparent. First, there is no velocity information is obtained in an area 16, since the prior art process of generating a tomogram is 2-D in nature and, therefore, makes no estimate of the velocities in area 16. Second, velocity ties at common wells are quite poor. As an example, an area 20, indicated within a dashed rectangle, exhibits particularly inconsistent velocity between adjacent tomograms sharing well 12c. Third, the method becomes increasingly approximate as the out of plane geologic structure deviates from pure horizontal layering.
The present invention provides a sweeping solution to all of the foregoing limitations of conventional crosswell seismic imaging and, at the same time, includes other highly advantageous features which have not been seen heretofore in crosswell seismic methods such as, for example, the ability to include data types beyond that of crosswell datasets.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, a method of characterizing the value of a particular property, for example, seismic velocity, of a subsurface region of ground is disclosed herein. This method, like the method of the prior art, uses seismic data which relates to the property of interest. However, in one aspect of the present invention, the value of the particular property is represented, as determined by the seismic data across the region, using at least one continuous analytic function. In one feature, the continuous analytic function is a polynomial such as, for example, a Chebychev polynomial.
In another aspect of the present invention, the seismic data includes data derived from at least one crosswell dataset for the subsurface region of interest and may include other data. In this instance, the present invention may simultaneously utilize data from a first crosswell dataset in conjunction with the other data. In one feature, the other data may include one or more additional crosswell datasets which are simultaneously used with the initial dataset. In another feature, the other data may include borehole geophysical data, other than crosswell seismic data, which is used simultaneously with the data obtained from the first crosswell dataset.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the first crosswell dataset maybe used simultaneously with the other data in a way which defines the value of the property being characterized in three dimensions within the subsurface region of interest.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, crosswell datasets derived using a borehole or boreholes having a high deviation from the vertical direction or derived using even a generally horizontally extending borehole or boreholes are useful in the method of the present invention. With particular regard to traveltime tomography, it should be appreciated that traveltimes identified between any source and receiver position within the subsurface region of interest are generally considered as being inherently useful irrespective of the fact that different traveltimes may have been produced from different crosswell datasets.
The foregoing aspects are at least in part attributable to the method of the present invention including the formulation of a highly advantageous common earth model. The method provides for establishing a specific numerical value of a particular property at any position within a subterranean region of ground encompassing at least two boreholes from which at least one crosswell seismic dataset is generated relating to the particular property and, in formulation of the model, includes the steps of fitting a set of vertically spaced layer boundaries within and across the region encompassing the boreholes in a predetermined way such that a series of layers is defined between the layer boundaries. Initial values of the particular property are established between the layer boundaries and across the subterranean region using a series of continuous analytic functions, at least one of which corresponds to each one of the series of layers. Thereafter, using the crosswell seismic profile(s) or any other appropriate measured data which is available, the continuous analytic functions are adjusted to more closely match the value of the particular property across the subterranean region of ground such that the value of the particular property is determined for any selected point within the subterranean region. In one feature, the continuous analytic functions are adjusted in an iterative manner until such time that a predetermined stopping condition is reached.
The present invention is also highly effective with regard to representing subsurface regions exhibiting complex geological structure such as, for example, dips, high velocity contrasts and discontinuities including faults.